Memories
by Irish Magenta
Summary: "Enak sekali!" seru Sebastian dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Mendengar ucapannya membuatku tertegun. Bukannya aku tak senang jika pria yang merangkap kekasihku itu memuji hasil usahaku, tapi ucapannya terdengar janggal di kupingku. Enak katanya?. AU. little bit hurt emm, maybe alot. Wanna ripiu? :D


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Memories © Irish Magenta**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

* * *

Musim ini sangat dingin.

Terbukti dengan tumpukan salju di ranting-ranting pohon yang kian menumpuk.

Sudah sejak semalam terus begini. Dingin yang membekukan tak juga sirna.

Tanganku bergerak tanpa sadar memegang selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku dengan lebih erat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan rongga dadaku sekarang. Seperti kelebihan udara hingga rongga itu tak cukup untuk menampungnya. Hingga aku harus kembali menghembuskan nafas dalam. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan uap hasil hembusan nafas itu bergerak melewati mataku.

_Apa yang kaulakukan di teras seperti orang bodoh?_

Aku masih sepenuhnya sadar bahwa aku sedang tak enak badan. Sejak tadi pagi mataku terus saja mengantuk. Tubuhku pun sulit digerakkan. Lalu kenapa aku memaksakan diri ke teras depan?

Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmati lembutnya salju di tanganku. Selagi aku masih bisa.

Akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku tak sendirian. Jika disampingku ada sosok yang bisa diajak mengobrol.

Tapi itu tak mungkin.

Sudah sejak lama tak ada yang mau mendekatiku. Mungkin karena aku memang menarik diri dari pergaulan. Aku sudah tak mau menjalin ikatan dengan siapa pun lagi.

Setelah puas menikmati salju yang kian deras, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah rumah bercat putih. Sama putihnya dengan kulitku yang terlampau pucat.

Pintu rumah itu terbuat dari potongan _red wood._ Berwarna merah alami yang sedikit pekat. Dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas, rumah itu terlihat seolah mampu berdiri dari terjangan apapun. Badai, bahkan angin topan.

Rumah itu adalah rumah yang sudah kutempati hampir empat tahun. Terdengar hebat mengingat aku seorang pria yang mudah sekali bosan. Aku tinggal di tempat ini selama itu karena intuisi yang menggerakkanku. Selain karena keinginan pribadi tentu saja.

Aku dapat mendengar suara angin yang menabrak jendela dengan kuat. Seperti ingin memecahkan jendela itu dalam sekali hembusan.

Keadaan seperti ini tak lagi membuatku takut. Karena sudah ribuan kali aku mengalaminya. Dan lagi, aku sudah sendirian sekarang. Aku harus terus berjaga sampai badai berhenti. Cukup sulit saat kantung hitam di kedua mataku semakin tebal. Tapi aku tahu aku tak boleh tertidur.

Sambil meneguk coklat panas hingga habis, kubuka album foto yang ada di pangkuanku. Lembar demi lembar kuperhatikan.

Setiap halamannya memuat banyak kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan. Begitu banyak memori yang tak bisa kuhapus begitu saja.

Pandanganku berhenti pada selembar foto dimana aku tengah mengaduk adonan yang sudah berceceran.

Aku ingat dengan pasti siapa orang iseng yang menyuruhku membuat kue. Padahal aku sudah menolak keras-keras, tapi pria yang umurnya lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu tak pernah menyerah. Dikeluarkannya segala bujuk rayu hingga aku pun luluh. Aku menuruti keinginannya yang ingin memakan kue buatanku.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak bahan yang berakhir di tempat sampah. Sepanjang hidupku, baru sekali itu aku memegang mangkok adonan, tepung terigu, dan bahan-bahan lain untuk membuat kue. Bahkan aku tak bisa memecahkan telur!

Sebastian, nama pria itu, yang melihatku terus saja gagal akhirnya bersedia membantuku. Meski yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memecahkan telur, tapi itu sudah cukup membantuku.

Dan setelah berjam-jam kemudian, barulah satu potong kecil kue tercipta. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan dengan warna gosong disana-sini. Tapi aku yakin rasanya cukup enak, meski aku belum merasakannya.

Sempat terbersit satu ide jahat di kepalaku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melakukannya demi membalas perlakuan Sebastian yang memaksaku memasak. Padahal ia tahu persis aku tak bisa memasak. Dasar jahat!

Kusodorkan piring kecil berisi kue buatanku ke hadapannya. Ditambah segaris senyum yang jarang kutampilkan.

Kulihat dia memperhatikan aku sejenak. Dalam hati, aku berdoa semoga ia tak curiga dengan senyumku. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kue itu dan mengunyahnya pelan.

_"Enak sekali!" seru Sebastian dengan cengiran di wajahnya._

Mendengar ucapannya kala itu membuatku tertegun.

Bukannya aku tak senang jika pria yang merangkap kekasihku itu memuji hasil usahaku, tapi ucapannya terdengar janggal di kupingku.

Enak katanya?

Mungkin jika ia mengatakannya untuk kue yang belum tercampur garam, aku akan percaya. Ya, aku memang menambahkan DUA SENDOK garam ke dalam kue yang dimakan Sebastian, karena aku tahu pasti dia tak suka pada sesuatu yang terasa asin.

Kulihat ia masih mengunyah dengan susah payah—yang berusaha untuk tak ditunjukkannya— hingga akhirnya menelan kue itu lambat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena menahan rasa asin. Setelah lima menit berlalu, ia tak kunjung bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Masih dengan senyum pengertian yang berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah.

Kudekati ia perlahan hingga kedua lengannya mengunci pinggangku erat. Kutatap dia dalam, meminta maaf lewat pandangan mata. Dia mengernyit bingung lalu bertanya,

_"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Ciel?"_

Saat itu, aku hanya diam. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali bergumam,

_"Aku tak suka wajahmu yang seperti ini. Masakanmu memang enak kok!" serunya sambil tertawa pelan._

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluknya erat sembari mengucapkan maaf. Meskipun suaraku setipis benang, kuyakin dia bisa mendengarnya.

Aku sempat berpikir, 'seberapa besar cintanya padaku hingga dia mau melakukan semua ini?'

Mengingat kenangan itu membuat mataku pedih. Namun sayang, mataku sudah terlalu kering untuk mengalirkan air kesedihan itu. Semuanya sudah terkuras habis beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Lagipula, aku sudah bersumpah untuk tak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan lagi. Meski aku tak tahu apakah aku mampu.

Lembar berikutnya, yang kudapati adalah foto dimana Sebastian tengah memegang _handphone _beserta _charger-_nya. Ia memaksaku untuk memotretnya saat memegang kedua benda itu.

Awalnya aku menolak karena bagiku itu sangat kurang kerjaan. Tapi mendengarnya berjanji akan mentraktirku _ice cream double choco _ selama seminggu penuh, membuatku merubah keputusanku dalam sekejap.

Kulihat dia berpose ceria dengan latar belakang kebun belakang rumah kami.

Saat itu pertengahan musim semi, hingga banyak guguran daun yang ikut terpotret bersamanya.

Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar sambil memegang _handphone & charger_ di tiap sisi tangannya. Kepalanya menghadap ke kamera dengan seringai tampan yang terbentuk sempurna. Mata merahnya berpendar indah karena tertimpa mentari sore.

Sejenak aku baru sadar, bahwa kekasihku memang sangat indah.

Wajar saja jika dulu saat kami masih kuliah banyak gadis yang berebut menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Dan tentu saja dia menolak.

Aku tak pernah tahu alasannya menolak semua gadis itu hingga hari itu datang. Hari saat aku tak masuk kuliah dan dia sengaja datang ke rumahku hanya untuk memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Hari saat dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku dengan muka gugup yang baru sekali itu kulihat.

Kugelengkan kepala pelan, mencoba mengusir ingatan masa lalu.

Setelah memotretnya, aku masih bingung. Untuk apa dia berfoto dengan _handphone_ dan _charger_? Masih dengan menenteng dua benda itu, Sebastian mendekatiku dan menjelaskan maksudnya berfoto.

_"Kau ingin tahu alasanku berfoto dengan dua benda ini?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan benda-benda itu ke depan mukaku._

Aku hanya mengangguk.

_"Karena suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan melihat foto ini. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kita berdua mirip dengan kedua benda ini."_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas raut wajah Sebastian saat dia mengatakan kaitan antara _handphone dan charger _dengan hubungan kami. Dia berkata dengan penuh semangat hingga aku tak mungkin mengatakan jika ucapannya terdengar konyol.

_"Bagiku, kau seperti _handphone, _Ciel! _Handphone_ yang tak bisa lepas dariku, _charger-_nya. Karena _charger _memang diciptakan untuk terus mendampingi handphone. Berjaga-jaga disekitarnya agar _handphone_ tak mati."_

Meskipun terdengar konyol, aku tak bisa menahan seulas senyum yang telah tercetak dibibirku. Karena tanpa sadar, Sebastian mengakui bahwa aku penting baginya.

Bahwa eksistensinya sangat membutuhkan eksistensiku juga.

Suara ketukan di daun pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat tentangku dan Sebastian. Kurasakan kakiku terlalu pegal untuk melangkah membukakan pintu. Tapi kupaksa juga membukanya. Aku tak ingin siapa pun itu mati kedinginan akibat amukan badai yang belum juga reda.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseok, kubuka pintu demi mendapati seorang yang memakai jubah hitam longgar, hingga menutupi seluruh sisi wajahnya.

Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah tamu itu lelaki atau perempuan. Tapi jika dilihat dari postur-nya yang bungkuk dan lebih pendek dariku, kurasa sosok itu seorang wanita tua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku dengan teriakan yang cukup keras, berusaha menandingi suara badai.

Sosok itu hanya diam. Tak menyahut sama sekali.

Perlahan, kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Seperti perak yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Dia menyerahkan benda yang ternyata kalung itu padaku. Tampak kulit tangannya yang keriput saat keluar dari jubah yang dikenakannya.

Aku menerima kalung itu ragu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang yang tak kutahu sebelumnya datang di tengah badai salju hanya untuk memberiku sebuah kalung? Sungguh tak masuk akal!

Saat aku mengamati ukiran timbul di kalung itu, sosok itu berbalik pergi meninggalkanku. Seolah tak memperdulikannya, kututup kembali pintu rumah dan masuk ke ruangan dimana aku berada tadi, sebelum kedatangan tamu.

Saat akan duduk di depan perapian, aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihat bayangan orang lain di dalam ruangan ini.

Awalnya aku panik, tapi begitu bayangan itu ber_transformasi_ menjadi sosok yang kukenal, sontak aku terkejut.

"Sebastian?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Aku masih tak yakin apakah itu Sebastian atau bukan. Pasalnya, sosok itu terlihat begitu nyata.

Kakiku yang divonis akan lumpuh oleh dokter tak lagi kuat menopang beban tubuhku. Hingga tubuhku merosot begitu saja di atas _tatami_ putih dibawahku.

Aku masih menatap Sebastian yang balik menatapku. Pandangannya terasa aneh. Seperti rindu, terluka, gugup, tenang, sedih. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu.

Dan yang lebih tak kutahu adalah bagaimana bisa Sebastian ada disini?

Seingatku, ia sudah meninggalkanku lima bulan lalu. Pergi menuju tempatnya di surga tanpa mengajakku. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia ada disini sekarang?

Sosok yang sangat serupa dengan Sebastian itu—atau bahkan itu memang Sebastian— melangkah pelan ke arahku. Tubuhnya yang terbalut jubah putih benar-benar mengingatkanku akan dirinya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit, sebulan sebelum kemat—ah, aku belum sanggup mengucapkannya.

**End of Ciel's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Bukalah kalung itu!" perintah Sebastian lembut.

Ciel yang merasa kesadarannya makin menurun akibat rasa sakit di kakinya, segera membuka liontin di kalung yang tengah digenggamnya.

Ada sepucuk kertas disana.

Sangat kecil dan terdiri dari beberapa lipatan. Sebelum membukanya, Ciel melihat ke arah Sebastian.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Sebastian hanya diam. Ia terus menatap Ciel tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

Mendapati Sebastian yang diam, Ciel meraih kertas itu dan membukanya pelan. Tulisan di kertas itu terasa sangat familiar bagi Ciel.

Kaku, tegas, dan sedikit berantakan. Ya, itu tulisan tangan Sebastian.

'Kalau Sebastian ada disini, untuk apa dia menyuruh wanita tua tadi memberikan kalung berisi kertas ini padaku?' batin Ciel.

Dengan perlahan, Ciel mulai membaca urut-urutan huruf yang ditulis Sebastian untuknya.

'Aku kini tak lagi nyata. Aku tak bisa bicara selain yang diperintahkan oleh Tuhan. Seharusnya aku tak lagi mengingatmu. Tapi entah kenapa, ingatan tentangmu begitu kuat hingga aku tak bisa melupakanmu.'

Ciel sedikit bergidik saat membaca kertas itu. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan sepasang bibir yang gemetar. Saat dilihatnya Sebastian tak mau buka suara, dilanjutkannya membaca kertas digenggamannya.

'Aku kesini karena sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pergi. Sejujurnya, yang akan mencabut nyawamu adalah wanita tua tadi. Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan kau harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat el-maut.' kuarahkan mataku menatap Sebastian. Dia balik menatapku dengan sorot luar biasa terluka.

Tuhan, aku ingin menangis melihatnya seperti itu!

'Jadi aku meminta bahkan memohon pada Tuhan agar Dia mengirimku kesini untuk membawamu pergi. Kau harus percaya, aku akan melakukannya sepelan mungkin. Aku tak akan menyakitimu.'

Dan baru kali ini dalam hidupnya Ciel merasa sama sekali tak takut pada kematian. Justru dia bersyukur karena sebentar lagi, ia akan bisa bersama Sebastian lagi. Apalagi yang akan mencabut nyawanya adalah Sebastian, kekasih abadi-nya.

Ciel benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

Ketika Sebastian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bercahaya, tanpa ragu lagi Ciel segera meraihnya. Digenggamnya tangan Sebastian erat saat sebuah cahaya tipis menyelimuti mereka berdua.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**AN :**

Sebenernya cerita ini udah pernah dipublish di beberapa tempat dengan karakter yang berbeda. Jadi bisa dibilang, ini versi **SebaCiel-**nyaa~

_So, _bersedia memberi repiu? X)


End file.
